happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Portal
An portal, also known as an enterprise information portal (EIP), is a framework for integrating information, people and processes across organizational boundaries. Enterprise portals provide a secure unified access point, often in the form of a web-based user interface, and are designed to aggregate and personalize information through application-specific portlets. One hallmark of portals is the de-centralized content contribution and content management, which keeps the information always updated. Another distinguishing characteristic is that they cater for customers, vendors and others beyond an organization's boundaries. This contrasts with a corporate portal which is structured for roles within an organization. A study conducted in 2006 by Forrester Research, Inc. showed that 46 percent of large companies used a portal referred to as an employee portal. Employee portals can be described as a specific set of enterprise portals and are used to give an interface for employees to personalized information, resources, applications, and e-commerce options. Episode Summary Portal's case was unusual. On your PC launch was part of a pack in which the main character was the expansion for Mr. Peabody, and in fact most did not pay much attention at first. However when players spent expanding and looked what else was in the package, they found a masterpiece of entertainment digital. Full History Origin The mid-1990s saw the advent of public Web portals like AltaVista, AOL, Excite, and Yahoo!. These sites provided a key set of features (e.g., news, e-mail, weather, stock quotes, and search) that were often presented in self-contained boxes or portlets. Before long, enterprises of all sizes began to see a need for a similar starting place for their variety of internal repositories and applications, many of which were migrating to Web-based technologies. Nyan Cat's Experiments By the late 1990s, software vendors began to produce prepackaged enterprise portals. These software packages would be toolkits for enterprises to quickly develop and deploy their own customized enterprise portal. The first commercial portal software vendor began to appear in 1998. Pioneers in this marketing included "pure play" vendors like Epicentric, Plumtree Software and Viador. The space, however, quickly became crowded by 2002, with the entry into the market of competing product offerings from application server vendors (such as BEA, IBM, Banc Intranets, Oracle Corporation and Sun Microsystems), who saw portals as an opportunity to stave off the commoditization of application server technology, and Open Source vendors such as Liferay or eXo Platform. In 2003, vendors of Java-based enterprise portals produced a standard known as JSR-168. It was to specify an API for interoperability between enterprise portals and portlets. Software vendors began producing JSR-168 compliant portlets that can be deployed onto any JSR-168 compliant enterprise portal. The second iteration of the standard, JSR-286, was final-released on 12 June, 2008. Enterprises may choose to develop multiple enterprise portals based on business structure and strategic focus while reusing architectural frameworks, component libraries, or standardized project methods (e.g. B2E, B2C, B2B, B2G, etc.). Trivia *Garfield's backpack disappeared while shielding the ROFLcopter's bomb. Video .]] Cast *Tobey Maguire as Nyan Cat *Ty Burrell as Garfield *Seth Green as Doraemon ♦ *Don Hahn as Slenderman *Dylan Baker as Toothy, Shrek and Mickey Mouse |} Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes